Almas Gemelas
by Sunako12
Summary: Que pasaria si una mañana te desperas en un lugar desconocido y te enteraras de que abusaron sexualmente de ti? Esto fue lo que le paso exactamente a Jaejoong quien despues de diez años tiene que regresar a su pueblo donde aprendera a amar por primera vez


**Warnings**: Antes de empezar a leer solo quiero decir que esta historia esta basada en la pareja **Yunjae/Jaeho** y contiene material de tipo yaoi(romance entre dos hombres). Es de tipo AU (universo alternativo) que aunque esta basada en dos integrantes de la banda TVXQ no incluye a ninguno de los demas integrantes. Podria tambien contener Mpreg (embarazo en hombres). Relaciones entre hombres es completamente normal. Si nada de esto te incomoda por favor no dudes en leer mi primer historia.

_**Capitulo 1**_

Después de varios segundos de tratar de abrir mis ojos, al final lo logro. Todo a mi alredor esta tan borroso y mi cuerpo no parece responder a lo que mi mente le esta comandando hacer.

Cuando mi vista se aclara, me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en un lugar desconocido. Las paredes a mi alrededor están llenas de garabatos que no logro descifrar por el constante parpadeo de la bombilla de luz. No se si es de día o de noche por la falta de ventanas, lo único que me separa del mundo exterior son estas cuatro paredes y una puerta.

Hago el esfuerzo de levantarme de la cama, pero inmediatamente todo empieza a girar a mí alrededor. Mi corazón empieza a latir mas rápido de lo normal y mi mente empieza a buscar una razón la cual pueda explicar tal reacción de mi cuerpo. Cuando al fin todo vuelve a su lugar, intento levantarme una vez mas; esta vez lo logro solo para volver a recostarme inmediatamente por el dolor intenso situado en la parte baja de mis espalda que se extiende hasta en medio de mis piernas.

No se que hacer, me empiezo a alarmar. No puedo recordar porque me encuentro en este cuarto espantoso ni porque mi cuerpo se encuentra en tal condición. Hago el esfuerzo de recordar, pero mi mente solo se llena de imágenes borrosas que van y vienen.

_Que me ha pasado? _Me pregunto a mi mismo sin poder obtener una respuesta.

_Tengo que salir de aquí lo más antes posible._ Me propongo sin pensarlo una segunda vez.

Intento levantarme por tercera vez y es entonces cuando después de tanto esfuerzo para poder sentarme me doy cuenta de que me encuentro totalmente desnudo, solo una sabana cubre la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

Es en este momento cuando me empiezo a asustar más de lo que ya estaba.

_Que no sea lo que me imagino que es. _Suplico dentro de mí.

Con manos temblorosas levanto la sabana y lo que encuentro debajo de ella provoca que mi respiración se vuelva errática y que mis ojos se humedezcan inmediatamente.

El colchón esta manchado de sangre al igual que en medio de mis muslos. Trato de tocarme allí solo para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba.

_No, no puede ser._

Empiezo a llorar incontrolablemente tapándome la cara con ambas manos, no logro procesar lo que me ha sucedido. Me quedo en esta posición por varios minutos sin poder hacer nada, solo llorando y con el alma hecha pedazos. Además, que mas podría yo hacer después de enterarme de que alguien me ha violado?

_Si esto es una pesadilla quiero despertar de ella lo más antes posible._

De repente alguien empieza a golpear la puerta de forma un poco violenta provocando que casi me de un paro cardiaco.

"Es hora de que desalojes el cuarto. Si quieres quedarte por mas tiempo tienes que pagarme por adelantado," me dice una voz masculina de forma enfadada. Yo solo me vuelvo a cubrir con la sabana, atraigo mis piernas hacia mi pecho y las abrazos de tal forma que pareciera que no me encontrara aquí, como si la sabana fuera a volverme invisible. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta mía, el hombre intenta abrir la puerta. Yo solo empiezo a rogar dentro de mi y a sollozar.

Afortunadamente, el hombre no logra abrir la puerta. Al parecer se encuentra cerrada por dentro.

"Me oíste?" me vuelve a gritar. "Te quiero fuera de aquí en cinco minutos a menos de que me pagues por adelantado"

No puedo responderle, me encuentro en estado de shock. Después de unos segundos sus pasos parecen desaparecer indicándome que se ha marchado.

Trato de poner mis pensamientos en orden. _Tengo que salir de aquí._ Me vuelvo a recordar a mi mismo. Dolorosamente me paro de la cama pero mis piernas están tan débiles que con un sonido fuerte caigo al piso. Empiezo a llorar incontrolablemente una vez más.

_No es hora de llorar Jaejoong, solo apúrate a salir de este lugar._

Vuelvo a pararme solo con la ayuda de la cama como un soporte. Cuando al fin me encuentro de pie, empiezo a buscar por mi ropa a pasos temblorosos. Antes de ponerme mis boxers trato de limpiarme entre mis piernas con la sabana de la cama, pero la sangre ya esta muy seca como para poder removerla fácilmente, además de que me es muy doloroso poder hacerlo sin dejar de gemir de dolor. Cuando al fin me encuentro satisfecho, empiezo a vestirme lo más rápido posible que mi cuerpo me permite.

Ya totalmente vestido, me dispongo a abrir la puerta del cuarto con miedo de encontrarme al hombre. Para mi alivio, no me encuentro a nadie. No se que hubiera hecho de lo contrario, no se si fue el quien abuso de mi. Empiezo a caminar por el pasillo del edificio en el que me encuentro. Solo voy sosteniéndome de las paredes para evitar caerme.

De pronto, un hombre sale de uno de los tantos cuartos que se encuentran en este pasillo. Inmediatamente me detengo y mi cara solo se llena de terror. El hombre no me ve al principio preocupado por acomodarse su corbata. Solo después de estar a unos pasos enfrente de mí, alza su mirada y me mira de una forma que incomoda.

Solo quiero salir corriendo de aquí pero no puedo moverme, es como si mis pies estuvieran pegados con cola loca al piso. Después de un rato que parece una eternidad para mi, el hombre se retira en la dirección opuesta a la mía. Es después de esto que mi corazón empieza a latir un poco mas normal.

Del mismo cuarto de donde salio el hombre hace un momento, veo salir una mujer retocándose el maquillaje. Al igual que el hombre, solo se detiene cuando me ve parado enfrente de ella, esta vez ella solo me lanza una mirada que me da a entender "_que me ves, primero fíjate en un espejo, tu estas peor."_

Después de esto solo se pasa de largo y me deja parado en el pasillo. Cuando al fin logro poner mis pensamientos en orden busco la manera de poder encontrar una salida. Es al final del pasillo cuando al fin logro encontrar la puerta trasera porque cuando la abro solo me encuentro en un callejón.

La luz del día me ciega por un instante y por esta razón me cubro los ojos con mi mano derecha utilizando la otra para sostenerme de lo que pueda encontrar. Mi cuerpo no deja de temblar y empiezo a sudar, se que he perdido mucha sangre.

Cuando al fin logro salir del callejón veo gente caminar de prisa, cada uno ocupado con sus propios problemas. De vez en cuando alguno que otro se detiene a mirarme con una mirada criticadora. No logro reconocer a nadie ni logro reconocer las calles.

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar aun más y entran unas de ganas de vomitar. _Por favor que alguien me ayude ya no puedo más._

Es entonces que mi cuerpo y mi mente se dan por vencidos. Caigo al suelo por última vez. Lo último que recuerdo escuchar son los murmullos de la gente acercándose a mí.

"Vengan pronto, este chamaco se ha desmayado"

"No puede ser, como si no tuviéramos suficientes drogadictos en este pueblo ya"

"Llamen una ambulancia…"


End file.
